A Christmas Wish
by TheMightyRen
Summary: Bella doesn't move to Forks during high school, how different does that make our leading man when he faces the phase alone... (Due to posting regs (explicit content) only ch1 can be posted here for additional chapters please visit my website linked on profile page)


~* .oOo. *~

Christmas Wish.

~* .oOo. *~

Chapter One

~* .oOo. *~

It was the first time in over ten years that I'd come back to the town where I was born, why exactly I had decided to come back now I wasn't entirely sure. Dad had asked me time, and time again and I had always found some excuse, this time I found the words, 'yes dad, of course, that sounds fantastic' slipping through my lips before I'd given it a seconds thought, what had been stranger still was that I was actually excited to be coming to visit. From what I could remember I had grown to hate this place as a child but then again the more I thought about Forks I realised that I remembered very little about the time I spent here; even the cold and wet didn't seem so daunting when I thought about it.

The morning after I had agreed to spend Christmas with my father I woke to a text notification on my cell completely out of the blue from my friend Alice. I hadn't seen her since our graduation in Alaska almost two years ago. I was sure I had changed my number since then as well. The text message told me that she was going home to Forks to visit family during the holiday season and asked what I was doing for the holidays. I called her and after catching up we agreed to meet up in the local bar once we were both back home, a band played on a Friday night apparently, she said she would drive, which wasn't anything unusual, she didn't like to drink. Alice knew I wasn't all that interested in going out and 'mingling' as she phrased it but constantly she pushed the subject so I relented for an easy life, plus, it wouldn't hurt just this once, it was Christmas and I was really looking forwards to meeting up with her. She was always saying about me needing to meet new people and trying to get me to date, yes it was fact that I hadn't dated anyone since her brother but I just wasn't interested, before Edward I hadn't been. She thought I was still hung up on her younger brother Edward. We had dated a couple of times, we had been in the same literature class and no there hadn't been anyone else but I honestly wasn't interested, in him or anyone. He was just as weird as Alice but in a slightly different way. Her heart was in the right place where as Edward was just down-right rude sometimes, but that was him, I was old enough to know that was just the way he was, and as I explained to Alice, I wasn't adverse to meeting somebody, I just... hadn't met anyone.

As soon as we walked in I saw him, not that the room was well lit or anything but it was impossible to miss him, in addition to the fact I was always drawn to the brooding guys, this one specifically was downright beautiful and I had never been the type of person to see people at face value.

I can tell where he is sitting is significant, he's chose to sit there. I stopped, looked around and thought about it for a moment. I was sure he sat there because the entire venue was visible; I noted his back was flush to the wall. I'm pleased he doesn't seem to have spotted me, which means I can openly watch him. He is alone, that much I can tell. His eyes follow everything in the room, all who come, all who go. There is very little he misses, the corner of his eye twitches, a subtle scratch near his ear, yet of course, he hasn't seen me, even an hour into my watching. I know I am not the kind of girl that gets swept off her feet and taken home for spunky festive sex. I'm more the kind of girl people think is sweet, caring, innocent, the kind of girl you take home to you mother and send home alone at the end of the night to protect her virtue or something close to that. I never wanted to be that way, there was a time and a place where that could be useful but... _sometimes.._. I just needed to be bad, rebellious, _and blatantly reckless_.

I watch his dark eyes as they pass from woman to woman, lingering here or there, passing over some, his eyes settling momentarily on Alice, why wouldn't he? She exudes ethereal beauty; her pale skin almost glitters under the lights, I always envy that. I watch a scowl grace's his beautiful, chiselled features, yet his body language doesn't change while he studies her. I wonder for a moment what his reason could possibly be for looking at her like that, but then I remember Alice and I know she grew up here, she could, most likely _had_ done something to upset him, she was notorious for it.

He was sprawled across the old wooden chair now, one of the few in the room that had arms; one leg draped over it while his large physique leaned to the right, the piece of furniture was dwarfed by his hulking form. I thought fleetingly if he sat upright the chair he would have looked as though he was a sardine squashed into a tin, he looked much better sat the way he was, I had a feeling he knew that too. His broad shoulders were encased in a tight dark shirt, with the top few buttons undone and I can see the sleeves barely encompass his well defined arms. His hair is waist length, hanging down over one side of his face while the other half is swept back over his shoulder, its dye straight and crow black I can see it's thick and shines even without light on it, I'm envious and remember a girl in home room back in Florida who said she refused to date a guy whose hair looked like it was in better condition than her own.

I wondered in what capacity Alice had offended him and I hoped it would have no influence of his opinion of me, _like he would notice me next to Alice.._. I wished I could see him standing again, just so I could fully appreciate him, I sighed knowing that even if he did I would just crave more. I had already watched him earlier, stood at the bar waiting for his beer. His shirt had been looser around his middle than his shoulders, his torso tapered and I imagined it would be as well defined as his arms and shoulders were, I could dream about that at least tonight. Where his shirt clung to his shoulders he seemed to have muscles on top of muscles, I'd never seen a man that was built the way he was and still look lithe. At the time he turned slightly and spoke to someone further down the bar and my attention was pulled from his shoulders and down along his back to the indigo jeans that fitted snugly on firm, well-muscled legs, his butt was pert and round; the kind I always thought about biting. Deciding I may as well finish my thorough evaluation of this man I looked down to the worn out work boots that encased his large solid feet, the steel toe exposed, he was so rugged and masculine, it was a wonder why he wasn't getting any direct attention, girls watched him but none approached. It was strange; usually I found they flocked to attractive men, even if they thought they didn't stand a chance.

He is delicious. There was not another word I could think of to describe him, sitting there in that chair. His legs spread; shoulders slouched, one hand loosely gripping the beer bottle on the table beside him, the other lay across his waist. I can tell they are large calloused hands, hands that have known work and I assume hands that have the knowledge of how to touch, to please. Those hands, they have experience, both in and out of the bedroom. He is well known, I know that from the way people look at him, display themselves for him and he is most certainly very sure of himself as he observes from his vantage point.

Watching his hand's caress the bottle, his finger tips slowly, lingering at each swell and dip, absent mindedly; he is hypnotising and I'm sure he doesn't have clue that these small things dive a woman insane. My hungry eyes followed his every movement, it didn't really matter what I was doing; dancing, drinking, talking I was unable to break free from the spell he's cast with his dark chocolate bedroom eyes. He'd woven a dark enchantment, and I could tell it wasn't just over me; he beckoned anyone who had dared overcome the aura of dangerous excitement clinging around him. One night with him, I longed for it. The memory would last a life time. Ironically I wasn't entirely sure I could out-live the night but was it so much to hope for, just a few hours in his presence?

He was positively lethal.

Watching him again, this time from the dance floor, his long, dexterous fingers cradle the bottle in his palm, bringing it slowly up to his full lips that are pursed ready. His lips move slowly encompassing the opening, it is seductive, it is intoxicating. To simply watch him swallow, Adams apple lifting and lowering as the liquid makes its passage into his being. I imagine what his voice must sound like; deep, rumbling and husky. He's still not seen me, if he had looked my way I knew he would have caught me watching him and I have to admit it is a little disappointing. A drop must escape his lips and slide down over the full, pouty pillow of his lip to his chin, caressing his skin and leaving its essence on the slightly scruffy terrain. How I would love to feel that scrape against the inside of my thighs as he licked his way up to my core, feel it against my cheeks and chin before he pushed his tongue into my mouth, or along my palm as he sucked each of my fingers into his mouth. Swiping his hand swiftly over his mouth he wiped it away, I even find myself watching the way his knuckles and wrist flexes, disappointed when he is finished with the bottle; he sets it aside, scanning the room again, his eyes, this time, sharpen, homing in on a target. He rises slowly to stalk his prey, stealthily he makes his way through the jungle of swaying bodies and tangled limbs. He prowls the dance floor looking over a couple of potential candidates and I wished desperately for once it were me that was being stalked.

It is with the expected disappointment that his powerful arms make a cage around the girl he has chosen and he crouches down slightly. I realise at that moment he is one of, if not the tallest man I have ever seen. His strong jaw brushes against her bare shoulder drawing her face round to his with his large palm; I literally cannot tear my eyes away. She tenses slightly and his eyes gleam, his teeth are white; perfectly set and I see them flash against his dark, sun-kissed skin as he smiles down at her; that alone is enough to make my stomach coil, my body almost ripples in pleasure as I think about that ache being soothed by him, this dark, dangerous stranger. He had gone right in for the kill; the girl didn't stand a chance.

"What are you talking to yourself about?" An obviously euphoric Alice asked while she swayed to the music in front of me. She didn't give me chance to answer; instead her eyes followed the direction of my stare, finding the object of my fascination.

"Mmm… Jacob Black, he sure is something else." Her words are layered with meaning I just can't fathom.

"Yes, he looks it…" I agree, _still _unable to take my eyes off of him. Alice pauses quietly for a moment beside me. After all these years I'm used to her far off glances and silences from her. I had asked her once if she could have epilepsy, she laughed and said that she got lost in her own thoughts easily but it was nothing to worry about and that she was certain she did not have epilepsy.

"Don't play dumb with me. You are panting after him, why wouldn't you? He _looks _delicious." She nods towards Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome; whom I have now discovered goes by the name Jacob and she mutters something I don't catch but it doesn't seem important, he's moving again, _that _is more important right now.

"You _know_ him?" I'm curious to find out what that look was for that he gave her maybe half an hour before.

"Honey, what girl in her right mind doesn't? But then again you're obviously out of yours, which isn't surprising seeing as though you're always locked up and…"

I glare at her, she clamps her mouth shut and smiles, tilting her head slightly to the side, she is still so young looking and I wonder what she will look like when we are forty. I'm sure she will never look a day older than twenty-one.

"Fine, fine. I'm dropping it." She puts her hands up in the air. "I'm _just_ saying. Thank god I finally got you out! But yea… Jacob. He sure knows how to get what he wants. Heck he can probably convince you that it's what you want too. No matter how it ends no one can seem to hate him. All he ever settles for are one night stands. He's a dangerous one, and don't forget I told you that Bella. There are plenty of nicer guys here tonight."

"Like I will have the opportunity," I mutter under my breath. I watch as he escorts the girl from the dance floor. Her smile is one of triumph and excitement, virtually bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jacob sports an adorably cocky grin his hand on her lower back. He turns to take one last look behind him, for a second he looked… disheartened but I can't be sure if he masks it or if it was never there to begin with.

I shake my head clear. There is no way that I could have been right. He is too sure of himself to ever be lost. Not to mention, Jacob seemed like the kind of guy that could keep going, and going… and… _UGH!_ I shut that thought down before it can get too out of control. Losing the only thing that held fascination for me, I decide to get a drink myself. I'm joined by a guy, my age, possibly younger, shoulder length blonde hair, that just doesn't look right; his baby blue eyes are sparkling.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He smiles offering me his hand, which I shake uncomfortably from an odd angle because he's standing that close to me that I can't turn properly. I wait quietly to be served; not really wanting to engage him, it seems to me that he is one of _those _guys, the ones that keep trying and trying and trying. He leans forward getting the tenders attention, orders a beer and turns to look at me, smiling widly. I smile politely and ask for a rum and coke. It would be my last drink of the night I was decided. "You must be Isabella Swan." He calls out over the music and I'm glad that I can hardly hear him. The tone he said my name just confirmed that he is in fact one of those people, there would be plenty in this town I realised. So far I'd been stopped in the store, the library and in the driveway already and I had been here a matter of hours. The Chiefs daughter was a hot commodity, obviously. Although maybe it was just the idea of me being fresh meat, smiling tightly at Mike I nod. I decide its best to avoid conversation with him and I thank him for the drink, excusing myself. I head toward the exit suddenly longing for the fresh icy air. Pushing through the doors, the fresh air kisses my damp flesh. There is a slight breeze that brushes the stray strands away from my face, the stick to my neck and under my chin. The wind blows a deliciously sinful scent my way and I draw my arms tight around myself. Closing my eyes I take it in deeply, I'd never smelt anything like it; the earth, musk and pine. The smell alone made my knees weak and I didn't have to look to know it belonged to a person or to know who that person was.

It was Jacob Black.

His name filtered sensually though every layer of my mind and seduced me further, my body turned towards him; strangely I have a sudden urge to run to him, heck to straight up pounce him and throw my arms around him, kissing him passionately. I find those feelings are also quite uncomfortable at the same time, I've never been the kind of person to initiate physical contact with anyone, I'm not adverse its just something I'm not used to. I almost feel like I belong there, in his embrace, deciding it's just not appropriate I force myself to stand still concentrate on doing the exact opposite to what I want to do.

I need to go home, I really do, I'm tired and cold and if Mike Newton is Alice's idea of a good date, which from the way she spoke of him before we came out I got the idea that she did. I was unable to resist a final glance at Jacob and I turn my head towards him again; just one final look. He is putting the girl into a cab.

I thought, stupidly for a moment my heart was going to break, I felt it clench in my chest. I wanted it to be me, to be the one he held tonight; I wanted to be wanted, not by anybody but by him. Why did I have to look? Of course he's was going home with her. What the heck was I thinking? I was lost again watching him, he smiled, kissed her hand, as he pulled them from his body so she seemed to settle on the tips of her fingers dancing all over his extended arm. He pulled away after she has sat in the cab and you could see her shift back making room, I turn completely towards the scene now, slowly inching my way towards them, watching him, just two or three steps at first. He's sending her home; alone. My mind exults and I tell myself to let loose, to speak out when he steps away from the front of the cab. I know nothing's going to happen if he doesn't see me, if I don't get his attention, I can do this. Be reckless, if only for one night.

He stood back and waved her off, he stood at the edge of the road and I just watched from behind as the cab moved around the corner. Once it was out of sight his shoulders slumped and he shook his head, scrubbing his face with his hand. A great sigh heaved from his chest before he straightened himself up.

"Hey," I say without thinking, he jumps a little, not knowing I've been watching him, instantly turns towards me. His cool mask of a nonchalant badass quickly replaces the shock. I watch as one of his eye brows quirk up in question, I'm not quite sure what he wants or expects, or even what I should do now. "Um…I…" I could feel a blush flush quickly across my face and down my neck and chest and I'm trying to pull something, anything to the forefront of my mind, anything to keep him here with me.

"Hey, you saw that right?" I can tell he's a little uncomfortable about it and its not at all what I expected him to say and his tone isn't what I had anticipated either.

"Y-yes," I stutter, I was never a liar. Taking a deep breath in, I threw all caution to the wind and channelled my inner Alice. I walk toward him, he stands there, his arms crossed across his chest, his feet planted maybe two foot apart and _he_ watches _me_ now and I feel... _Good_, pretty, sexy, _wanted_. I'd never before felt comfortable when a man had looked at me like that. When I reach him I stand a little awkwardly in front of him and wring my hands; its a nervous habit that I've never been able to shake. I'm not quite sure what to do now I've made it this far, never breaking contact with my eyes, he takes my hand in his and guides it to his mouth, kissing the back gently. My left hand seems to have a mind of its own as rises to brush against his right cheek, feeling along his high cheek bone and his eye, his eyes are so very dark it's startling.

"Hello." That was all he said and I was a quivering, almost giggling mess in front of him. Alice was right I needed to get out more. His hands were warm and it made the rest of me feel colder. Turning his hand, and in turn, mine; his lips brush the sensitive skin of my wrist while his other hand wraps around my hip, his fingers flexing, holding me tighter, bringing me closer to his body. I can feel the heat rolling off of him in waves, my eyes drift closed as I just take a moment to breathe him in. My left hand drops from his face and grips his shoulder, near his neck. I feel his breath fan across my face, and his muscles underneath my fingertips flex when he breathes. I jump when his voice vibrates through his chest. "I'm tired of playing games."

Quickly I try to figure out what he means by that but all I can concentrate on is the way his dusky pink lips lowering toward my own and brushing softly against them. So gentle I almost don't feel it. He is hesitant, something I would not have expected from the man that lounged across that chair earlier.

Slowly he twines our fingers and he pulls me closer. Our chests are pressed together and I'm nervous, so, so nervous, he guides the hand he is holding around his neck before he encompassed my ribs in both his hands. This is just a random man I'd watched for no more than a couple of hours, who hadn't even looked at me, he had noticed everyone in the room _apart_ from me and now standing here looking up into his eyes I'm speechless, and its not just because I find him physically attractive, there is something more; I can just feel it. With each shuddering breath I take I can feel his hold tighten and I start to feel dizzy because everything just feels so intense. Pulling back a little way, my attempt at gaining some breathing space I watch his tongue glide against his lower lip, and the corner of his one eye twitches. I can't believe we have just stood here looking at one another.

My eyes close instinctively, I'm certain I can feel my very soul clawing out of my chest, straining to get closer, to entwine with his. I'd never heard or read anything like this feeling I have. His face is so close that I can't see him clearly and I realise we are still just standing here, outside the bar, I feel silly and exposed. "Come home with me?" He asks and I gasp. It's pathetic and I curse myself for doing it, a combination of excitement and disbelief blazes through me, _he wants me to go home with him_. I wonder if I really want this, I wonder if I will come away from this unscathed because I've fallen down the rabbit hole so quickly; I know that I want there to be more between us. All I can do is look into his smouldering dark brown eyes and something, something deep inside of me throws the chamber to my heart wide open and I yank him down by his shirt collar so our mouths collide, because for the first time in so long and I don't know why but I feel _something_ and the rest... the rest I will deal with tomorrow somehow because I know if I don't hold on to what I have in this very moment I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

First kisses are usually hesitant and unsure, at least from what my limited experience has taught me. Not this one; this kiss is not even close, not even in the same ball park as any of the kisses I shared with Alice's nervous brother. My lips quite literally crash, mould, melt right along with Jacobs, both of us fighting for dominance, we devour in equal measure, trying to taste, to feel everything at once and he just holds me to him and it hurts because I know this kiss, and it is _just_ a kiss, is life changing for me and the chances are it means very little to him. Still, I want him to consume me, every last inch of me, every cell and pour is screaming to be caressed by him like it never has before.

My hand let go of his shirt collar only to bury into his long hair, pulling him even closer, climbing up his body just so I can get that little bit closer to his mouth, just so that little bit more of my body is touching his. I tilt my head, pressing my mouth tight against his and flicked my tongue out of my mouth to tangle with his again, I whimper slightly, annoyed at his unrelenting dominance of me as he pushes back with a closed mouth kiss, he's teasing, I know he is because I can feel the corners of his lips twitch, I nip his top lip, growling at him softly in annoyance, which elicits a grumble of his own as he pushes back against me, I search for a way into his mouth, flicking my tongue teasingly against his lips now, pulling it quickly back into my mouth. I want to glide my tongue over his perfect teeth but I want more than anything for him to come to me, for him to want me just a tenth of the way I want him. It works and this time he catches my bottom lip and bites down slightly I draw in a ragged breath when he does. He chuckles and pulls away. _He's laughing at me?_ I wonder. Pulling back immediately, I glare at him and I find my resolve softens as soon as his boyish grin comes into focus in front of me. I remember what Alice told me and I curse him silently, she was right he was able to convince you of anything and what was worse was that I didn't really care.

"Please, come home with me." He asks again, this time his lips brush against my ear, his warm breath fans down my neck and I realise he is holding me with one arm wrapped around my lower back, cupping my one buttock as he trails his index finger from my temple, down my cheek to my chin before moving to my neck and down between my cleavage, his palm flattening over my heart. I nod, I know I want this, but I can feel that I would do anything that might mean I get to see that smile once more. He lowers me to the ground, and tucks me awkwardly under his arm; his body heat astounds me and I find myself curling into him further away from the icy chill of the night air while he led me into the night.

~* .oOo. *~


End file.
